Pemujamu
by Zokashime
Summary: "Perasaanku sama sekali tidak berganti. Intinya, aku masih memujanya. Yah. Seperti itulah, satu detik yang lalu, satu menit yang lalu, satu jam yang lalu, berubah menjadi hari, kemudian menjadi minggu, lalu menjadi bulan. Bahkan, sekarang jika kuingat sudah menjadi tahun, tepatnya satu setengah tahun."/ [Midorima x Takao] Akashi Seijuurou / Repost!


**Ini fanfiction MidoTaka satu tahun yang lalu haha dan fanfic MidoTaka pertama saya. Dulu lagi panas-panasnya bahas tentang LGBT di mana pun termasuk Indonesia, jadi ceritanya sedikit terinspirasi dari sana dan kemasoan Takao.**

 **Saya up ulang, btw dulu di up di akun Kuro Zoka ada yang kenal? *pastienggak. Saya edit sana sini karena terlalu banyak typo(s), mungkin sekarang pun masih banyak *malu* tapi setidaknya sudah berkurang meski seujung kuku dan lebih enak di baca enggak nyakitin mata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** _ **belong to**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Yaoi, boys love, typo, DLDR!**

 **PEMUJAMU**

 **.**

" _ **P**_ _ **erasaanku sama sekali tidak berganti**_ _ **. Intinya, aku masih memujanya.**_ _ **Yah. Seperti itulah, satu detik yang lalu, satu menit yang lalu, satu jam yang lalu, berubah menjadi hari, kemudian menjadi minggu, lalu menjadi bulan**_ _ **.**_ _ **Bahkan**_ _ **,**_ _ **sekarang jika kuingat sudah menjadi tahun, tepatnya satu setengah tahun."**_

 **.**

Duduk di lantai keramik gym basket sekolahku, SMA Shutoku. Kedua kaki ditekuk sampai bisa mencium lutut, kemudian kedua tangan memeluk lutut tersebut. Netra sipitku tidak lepas memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang perbedaan tingginya sangat jauh denganku. Dia bersurai hijau dan memakai kacamata. Sosok itu sedang bersiap untuk meng- _shoot_ bola orange.

Shoottt... bolanya masuk dengan sempurna dari jarak yang kurang ajar sangat jauh. Bertepuk tangan ceria, "yeeeee... Shin- _chan_ , kau hebatt...," teriakku. Tapi dia hanya merespon dengan menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian bersiap lagi.

Sekarang sudah jam lima sore, tapi masih semangat menemani berlatih. Selalu setia di sampingnya dan ada saat dia membutuhkan. Itulah peran seorang teman, benar?

Aku mengagumi juga mengakui kehebatannya. Dia lucu dengan pola bicara memakai akhiran _'nanodayo'_ , maniak oha-asa, selalu mengumpulkan _lucky item_ yang disarankan. Kadang ikut andil dalam mencari barang aneh itu. Dia pengidap penyakit _tsunder_ _e_ akut, yang kadang agak menyebalkan. Awalnya tidak mengerti, hanya bisa mentertawakan ketika dia; berbicara, membawa benda aneh-aneh, meng- _shoot_ bola dengan jarak jauh, dan satu lagi membungkus jari-jari tangan kirinya.

Sebelum kita sedekat ini. Hah? Ya, menurutku dekat, tapi tidak tahu dengan Shin- _chan_. Dulu punya niat untuk membalas dendam karena dia sudah mengalahkanku di SMP, tapi ternyata aku dan dia masuk SMA yang sama. Sejak saat itu diputuskan untuk berteman. Sekarang, kami sudah di kelas 2 SMA.

"Takao, kita pulang," ajaknya. Dia mengambil tas dan pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Okeh," jawabku semangat. Mengangkat bokong dari lantai dan mengejarnya. "Bagaimana latihannya, Shin- _chan_?" saat kami sudah berada di parkiran.

"Biasa saja. Kenapa kau tidak latihan, _nanodayo_?"

Dia bertanya sambil membuang muka, aku ingin tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang lelah," jawabku apa adanya. Kemudian mengambil sepeda gerobak dari parkiran yang selalu digunakan untuk mengantarnya. "Naik, Shin- _chan_ ," mempersilahkan sembari senyum ceria.

Jaket diikatkan ke pinggang, aku hanya mengenakan kaus oblong seperti biasa. Mulai mengayuh sepeda dengan beban seberat 97 Kg, belum lagi gerobaknya. Setengah perjalanan keringat bercucuran, namun tidak mengeluh. Aku bahagia melakukan demi Shin- _chan_.

Tidak lama kemudian, sampai juga di rumahnya. Dia turun dan membukakan gerbang, sedangkan aku memasukkan sepeda gerobak ke dalam. Ya, sepeda gerobak itu miliknya. Tentang aku pulang bagaimana? Bisa naik kereta atau taxi, karena rumah kami lumayan berjauhan.

"Shin- _chan_ , pulang dulu, ya," pamitku, melambaikan tangan.

"Ya."

Dia hanya menjawab sekenanya. Aku tersenyum, itulah dia. Sudah mafhum.

.

.

20 menit kutempuh untuk tiba di rumah. " _Tadaima_...," mengucapkan salam.

" _Okaeri, Onii-chan_ ," sambutnya, dia adik perempuanku.

Masuk dan langsung menuju kamar. Meletakkan tas lalu ke kamar mandi, gerah sekali. Setelah berkutat dengan air beberapa menit, aku ganti pakaian dan menjatuhkan tubuh di atas kasur. Lelah. Bahkan, tak kuat turun sekadar mengambil makan malam. Aku balik tubuh menjadi tengkurap, kubenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal. Ingin tidur.

Drddddd..

Drddddd..

"Tsk!" berdecak. Siapa yang mengganggu, sudah akan memejamkan mata. Dengan malas kuambil ponsel yang berada di meja samping ranjang.

 **1** _ **M**_ _ **e**_ _ **ssage**_ _ **Received**_

 **Shin** _ **-chan**_

Itulah yang tertera di layar ponsel. Terkejut, mau apa dia mengirimiku pesan. Tidak biasanya dia mau mengirim pesan, kadang kukirim pesan saja tidak dibalas. Dengan semangat kubuka pesan tersebut.

 **Takao, besok tidak usah menjemputku.**

Tercengang. Kubalas cepat pesannya 'kenapa?' tapi sampai saat ini belum ada balasan. Bukan 'belum ada' memang tidak dibalas. Kuletakkan ponsel di tempat asalnya dan kembali membenamkan kepala. Rasanya sesak dan panas sampai tidak bisa bernapas.

Sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan merasakan sendirian? Sampai kapan bisa sadar jika dia laki-laki? Sampai kapan akan sadar jika dia sahabatku sendiri?

Aku selalu mempertanyakan orientasi seksualku. Selalu ingin kembali seperti dulu, menyukai seorang wanita. Aku gay, homo, penyuka sesama jenis, sebagian orang menyebut orientasi seksualku jiwa sakit, abnormal, atau apalah sesukamu saja menyebutnya bagaimana.

Tidak apa dicap sakit, dicap abnormal, karena memang kalian tidak merasakan bagaimana jadi aku. Tidak tahu kapan tepatnya menjadi seperti ini, yang aku ingat saat masuk SMA masih penyuka wanita. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, wanita menjadi sama sekali tidak menarik, baik yang cantik, manis, bohay, seksi ala gitar Spanyol, semuanya. Sebaliknya, aku tertarik dengan laki-laki, terangsang, mimpi basah, bahagia. Tapi aneh, tidak semua laki-laki bisa membuatku seperti itu. Hanya dia, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku selalu memikirkannya.

Dia, Midorima Shintarou, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Shin- _chan_. Sikap _tsunder_ _e_ -nya, tidak kepeduliannya dengan hal yang tidak penting, tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekadar pesuruh. Memang kami teman, tapi itu menurutku dan 'tidak' menurutnya. Selalu mengikutinya bak anak anjing minta tulang, ya, aku akui itu.

Tapi tak apa, bahagia bisa didekatnya walau tak pernah kulihat sedikit pun ada senyuman saat dia bersamaku. Pernah satu kali melihat dia tersenyum, itu pun tidak sengaja. Tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Dia bisa tersenyum dengan lepas. Kau tahu? Aku selalu menantikan momen tersebut. Tapi dibalik bahagia yang kurasakan, disisi lain merasa sakit. Akashi Seijuurou, dia orang yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang salah denganku?

Saat kau lebih mengetahui segalanya tentang dia, saat kau selalu ada jika dia membutuhkan, saat kau setia menemaninya siang dan malam, dan saat kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Namun, ternyata bukan kau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum melainkan orang lain, apa yang kau rasakan?

Sangat sakit, tapi tetap bertahan. Bahagia yang kurasakan mengalahkan sakit yang ada. Akhir-akhir ini selalu rutin menarik napas dalam. Aku bukan bocah umur 14 tahun. Ya, sudah dewasa, sudah 17 tahun sekarang, jadi jangan cengeng. Tidak sekadar hanya jatuh cinta kepadanya tapi aku jatuh hati dan ini tulus.

Pertama sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan orientasi seksualku, mencoba mengeceknya dengan meniduri seorang gadis. Ada gadis dari kelas sebelah yang selalu mengejar. Aku terima, dan beberapa hari setelahnya dia mengajak ke hotel. Menuruti apa maunya, dan saat malam tiba dia bugil tanpa sehelai benang pun dan memintaku untuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada nafsu sebagai mana mestinya, tidak ada rangsang sebagai mana normalnya. Biasa saja, malah kesian melihatnya bugil. Tak seharusnya wanita berkelakuan seperti itu. Yang sering kudengar cinta tidak harus dibuktikan dengan berhubungan tubuh. Dia cantik, tidak kalah dengan Momoi. Jika Aomine yang ada diposisiku mungkin dia sudah menyikatnya habis.

Ugh. Bagaimanapun harus tetap mencoba. Kupegang dua tonjolan besar tak bertulang yang menyentuh wajah, tapi mataku sama sekali tidak berminat. Mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak lama pipi kanan terasa sakit sebab dia menamparku. Katanya, aku tak mencintai dan menginginkannya. Dan ke esokan hari kami resmi putus.

 _I don't care_! Kalian mau mengecapku apa? Jahat telah memanfaatkan wanita yang menyukai untuk mengecek seksualku. Aku egois, tidak tahu diri. Mungkin memang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Takao, Midorima- _kun_ kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya _sensei_ yang sedang mengabsen sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Mungkin beliau bertanya kepadaku, karena kami sering terlihat bersama.

Aku terhenyak dan bingung kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. "S-sakit, _sensei_ ... ya, sakit," jawabku membelanya. Ke mana? Jika tidak masuk dia pasti mengirim surat, tidak seperti hari ini. Kalau menghubungiku, sih, itu mustahil. Menelponnya tadi pagi pun tidak diangkat.

Pelajaran berjalan sebagai mana mestinya, tapi tidak denganku. Sama sekali tidak semangat. Kubawa kaki menuju gym, karena sebentar lagi latihan akan dimulai. "Hai, semua," menyapa mereka yang sudah bersiap - siap.

"Hai, Takao- _senpai_." Salah satu juniorku menjawabnya. "Kenapa kau terlihat murung?" kemudian dia bertanya.

"Hahaha... enak saja aku murung. Tidak ada dalam kamusku," membela diri.

"Oh ya, Midorima izin. Dia sedang pergi menemui Akashi, katanya ada yang penting. Yosh, hari ini kita berlatih tanpa dia," ucapnya tegas. Dia kapten yang baru ditim basket kami dan lumayan.

Tapi sedikit tak percaya. "Apa dia menghubungimu, kapten?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan diri.

"Ya. Dia tadi mengirimiku pesan," memasuki lapangan. "Takao, cepat ganti seragammu."

"Ah... ya, oke." Ah, lututku lemas. Dada mencelos. Padahal sudah berkali-kali mengirimi pesan sama sekali tidak ada yang dibalas. Ternyata dia sedang bersama teman lamanya. Aku meringis lalu tertawa dengan paksa. Hey, siapa aku? Harusnya tahu diri.

Latihan dimulai, dengan sekuat yang kubisa mencoba bersemangat. Mencoba mengalahkan rasa ego. Mengingat hal-hal lucu saat bersamanya, menjahilinya, saat menyindirnya, dan itu mampu memperbaiki _mood_ _-_ ku.

Latihan selesai pada pukul enam sore. Setelah berpamitan langsung pulang. Naik kereta sendiri. Biasanya sedang mengayuh sepeda gerobak itu. Ingin langsung pulang ke rumah dan tidur, tapi ternyata hatiku membawa kaki ini kerumahnya. Aku terbengong setelah berada di depan gerbang rumah besar dengan cat hijau sesuai dengan marganya. Tidak tahu dia sudah pulang atau belum, tangan seperti bergerak sendiri membuka gerbang.

Tok! Tok!

"Permisi," ucapku.

"Eh. Takao- _kun_ ," seorang ibu berkepala dua, membukakan pintu. Aku disambut dengan ramah.

"Iya, bibi. Em... Shin- _chan_ sudah pulang?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan, tentang panggilan Shin- _chan_ , ibunya sudah mengetahui karena ini bukan pertama kali aku ke rumahnya.

"Sudah sedari tadi. Takao- _kun_ , masuk saja ke kamarnya."

"Terima kasih, bibi," tersenyum ramah. Kemudian masuk dan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Shin- _chan_?" panggilku di depan kamarnya. Setelah ditunggu tidak ada suara yang merespon. "Oi, Shin- _chan_. Kau sudah tidur?" memanggil lagi, tetap tidak ada respon. "Shin-"

Cklek! Pintu terbuka.

"Shin- _chan_ , lama sekali bukanya," rengekku dan bertingkah ceria. Dia hanya berbalut handuk, surai hijaunya basah. Ternyata sehabis mandi. Kupandang tubuh yang lumayan kekar, dan seketika itu juga aku menelen ludah.

"Berisik," decaknya. "Mau apa kau ke sini, _nanodayo_?"

"Eh! Memangnya tidak boleh," aku tersedak dan kembali bersikap seperi biasa, langsung masuk dengan ceria. Dia tidak menjawab dan mengambil baju lalu pergi lagi ke kamar mandi.

Merebahkan tubuh di sofa menunggu dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Di meja belajarnya ada camilan, aku langsung mengambil tanpa izin, lagipula perutku minta diisi.

"Takao, kebiasaan," protesnya saat ke luar dari kamar mandi.

"Memang," jawabku sambil tertawa. Kulihat dia mendekat dan duduk di samping. "Ne... Shin- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku ada urusan sedikit," jawabnya tanpa melihatku sedikit pun.

"Dengan?"

"Akashi."

"Oh. Urusan apa?"

"Tidak perlu tahu, ini peribadi."

"Lalu kenapa pesanku tidak ada yang dibalas."

"Aku tidak sempat."

"Ho... jahat sekali."

Dia tidak bereaksi. Kemudian, "lalu mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Hahaha... aku rindu denganmu, sungguh," godaku kemudian. Salah satu hobiku adalah menggodanya. Tidak tahu kenapa, Shin- _chan_ terlihat imut jika sedang digoda.

"Tsk!" dia hanya berdecak.

"Shin- _chan_ , mana handuk?" berjalan dan membuka lemari, ini hal biasa yang sering kulakukan jika sedang di rumahnya.

"Sudah ada di lemari kamar mandi."

"Oke. Aku mandi dulu, ya." menghilang dari hadapannya ke balik pintu kamar mandi. Jantung berdegup kencang. Cepat kuhidupkan shower dan menyusup di bawah guyurannya. Andaikan dia mengerti?

Tidak tahu sampai kapan menjadi pemujanya tanpa pernah diakui. Menjadi pemujanya hanya dalam diam. Walau di bawah guyuran air dingin, mataku terasa sangat panas. Tumpukan kristal bening sudah memuat di dalam kantung. Menutup mata dan menegadahkan kepala. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata, tidak ingin menangis. Demi dia harus tersenyum, sesakit apa pun harus bertahan dan berharap suatu saat bisa jujur lalu dia mengakuiku.

Setelah lama berkutik dengan air, aku ke luar, "Shin- _chan_? Pinjam baju dong," kataku. Kulihat dia sedang membaca buku.

"Baju? Memangnya bajumu ke mana, _nanodayo_?"

"Ehhh... masa tidur menggunakan seragam sekolah. Memang kau mau tidur denganku memakai baju kotor," hanya bisa menjelaskan dengan cengengesan.

"Tidur denganmu?"

"Ya. Aku mau menginap, besokkan libur," tertawa karena kelewat ceria.

"Cih!" Dia hanya merespon seperti itu, tidak ada yang lain. Entah setuju atau tidak, aku pun tak tahu. Intinya dia bangkit dan membuka lemari, tidak lama dia melemparku dengan kaus putih sekaligus kolor.

Aku tersenyum renyah. "Terima kasih, Shin- _chan_." Kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian, setelah dipakai aku tersenyum kecut nan kesal. Kenapa tubuh kami sangat berbeda, bajunya sangat kebesaran untukku, tentu saja.

"Shin- _chan_ , baca buku apa?" tanyaku saat sudah didekatnya.

"Kau bisa lihat, kan?"

"Sastra? Kau suka satra?"

"Sedikit."

"Ayolah, Shin- _chan_ _,_ besokkan libur. Kenapa harus membaca buku." Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menaikkan kacamatanya. Ah, bosan dan mengambil remote, lalu menghidupkan tivi.

 **'Kontroversi PG (Penyakit Gay) semakin mencuat'**

 **Sakit atau kelainan ini diderita kebanyakan para remaja, terutama para remaja SMA dan dibawah umur. Pemerintah akan menolak dengan tegas kelakuan yang memalukan tersebut.**

Mataku tak bisa berkedip, sayu juga panas. Seluruh saraf tubuh mati rasa, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya bernapas. Terlalu ironis. Memang satu bulan ini berita tentang PG sudah menyebar luas dan ditolak secara mentah-mentah oleh pemerintah. Sebutan 'sakit atau kelainan' memang sering didengar dan sudah tidak asing. Tapi walau begitu sakit yang kurasakan sangat jelas dan tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat. Ingin protes, ingin berteriak 'AKU TIDAK SAKIT' tapi siapa yang akan mendengarkan.

Aku punya keluarga bersamaan juga tidak punya. Keluargaku hanya untuk orang-orang sehat. Bahkan, ayah selalu mengancam agar tidak terkena penyakit itu. Punya teman yang seharusnya bisa kumintai pendapat. Sayang, lagi-lagi teman itu hanya untuk orang sehat. Bagaimana hubungan kami nanti jika dia tahu aku gay dan menyukainya. Belum siap mengambil risiko dan belum siap kehilangan. Apalah arti perasaanku jika nanti setelah jujur malah kehilangan. Lebih baik mengorbankan perasaan. Aku lebih baik sakit jika harus menerima kenyataan dia membenciku.

"Shin- _chan_?"

"Shin- _chan_?"

"Oi, Shin- _chan_?" dia masih punya telinga atau tidak. Panggilanku dihiraukan. Menyerngit dan gemas, dengan cepat merampas buku yang dibacanya.

"Takao!" dia membentak, aku sampai terperanjat.

"Salah siapa dipanggil tidak dengar."

"Kembalikan bukuku."

"Tidak mau. Ne, Shin- _chan_ , aku mau tanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar berita itu, kan? Apa tanggapanmu? Apa kau setuju dengan pemerintah yang menolak adanya mereka?" tanyaku panjang lebar. Ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutnya.

Dia menatap layar tivi yang masih menayangkan berita. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, dan kemudian, "Aku setuju dengan langkah pemerintah."

Dadaku berdegup. Napasku agak memburu. Menekan suara supaya tidak terdengar bergetar, "kenapa?"

"Untuk apa membudidayakan orang-orang sakit."

Mataku tebal. Temanku sendiri bilang 'sakit'. Rencananya jika dia merespon dengan positif, aku ingin jujur. Waktu dimana kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, itu memang benar. Tapi diriku masih mencoba untuk ceria. "Hehehe. Begitu ya? Jadi kau setuju jika mereka orang-orang sakit, Shin- _chan_?"

"Kau pikir saja," menaikkan kacamata. "Perempuan lebih banyak dibanding laki-laki. Untuk apa mencari yang sejenis, jika yang berbeda bisa kau dapat lebih dari satu."

"Benar," pura - pura menganggukan kepala.

"Lagipula, Tuhan sudah menciptakan apa pun berpasangan. Ada langit bumi, siang malam, bulan bintang, hitam putih, begitu juga dengan laki-laki dan perempuan," terdiam sejenak. "Mereka yang menyalahi aturan adalah mereka yang sakit," lanjutnya.

Yah. Kenyataan. Aku seperti dijatuhkan dari tempat paling tinggi dan di bawahnya ada lautan bambu runcing. Tidak ada dari tubuhku yang tidak sakit, kau benar Shin- _chan_. Mata sudah terlalu tebal, bendungannya penuh, jika aku pejamkan mungkin bendungan itu jebol seketika. Harus bagaimana?

"Kau kenapa, Takao?"

Pertanyaannya membuat kaget dan sepontan menutup mata. "Ahahaa. Tidak apa-apa," cairan yang sedikit keluar langsung kuusap, "Shin- _chan_ , apa mataku merah?" mencari aman.

"Ya."

"I-ini, -aduh," erangku sambil mengucek mata. "k-kelilipan," dan mendekatkan wajah. "Tolong tiup, Shin- _chan_."

"Ha? Cuci saja sana," tolaknya dengan jelas. "Kamarku bebas dari debu."

Merengek dan mengucek-ngucek mataku pelan. "Kasian juga mereka yang terkena penyakit itu, ya?" Ocehku setelah meyelesaikan masalah mata. "Jika temanmu ada yang terkena penyakit itu, bagaimana, Shin- _chan_?"

"Tidak mungkin dan tidak bisa membayangkan."

"Hoooo... jika aku yang terkena penyakit itu, bagaimana?"

Dia menatapku tajam terlihat jelas dibalik lensa kacamatanya. "Hahaha. Bercanda, Shin- _chan_ ," tertawa dengan keras melihat wajahnya yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Tsk!"

"Nih, bukunya kukembalikan, -awww perutku," dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku berkaca, ingin melihat wajah penyakitan yang ditolak oleh semua orang. Ah. Hanya tertawa putus asa. Hanya seperti wajah anjing yang memohon agar ada yang berbaik hati memberiku tulang.

Setelahnya kami tidak banyak bicara. Dia sibuk dengan buku dan ponselnya, walau sesekali kujahili. Kami turun untuk makan malam bersama. Dia memiliki satu adik perempuan sama sepertiku. Aku banyak bercanda dengan adiknya. Kami kembali lagi ke kamar dan keaktivitas semula; aku menonton tivi dan berisik, dia sibuk dengan bukunya dan mengumpat.

Tidak terasa sudah tengah malam. Kulirik dia sudah tertidur di sofa. Kacamata agak menurun, wajah begitu tenang, dan tangannya menggantung ke bawah memegang buku. Mematikan tivi, kuambil buku dan menaikkan tangannya. Kulihat kacamata yang turun itu, sudah ingin membenarkan hanya saja sifat jahilku kambuh. Tersenyum dan melepaskan kacamata dari empunya.

Ugh. Dia imut; wajah putih mulus, surai hijau, hidung kembang kempis, dada yang naik turun, ada dengkuran yang sangat halus di sana. Reflek, kudekatkan wajah yang memanas, jantungku berdebar kencang, terlalu dekat, memandangnya sangat terlalu dekat. Bibir maju ingin menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal di sana, tapi kuurungkan. Takut dia bangun, jadi apa aku nanti? Di sisi lain hati kecil berkata ini kesempatan langka. Kapan lagi aku bisa memandang sedekat ini, kapan lagi bisa menciumnya. Sangat ingin. Sudah lama menantikannya. Kudekatkan lagi bibirku, ingin mencapainya.

"Shin- _chan_ , bangun. Pindah ke kasur," aku malah menggoyangkan tubuh daripada menciumnya. Tidak berani. Ternyata tidak bias. Aku ingin berciuman jika dia benar-benar sudah mengakuiku. Ingin melakukannya bersama-sama dengan bahagia dan ceria. Hahaha. Mimpiku terlalu tinggi, bahkan aku belum tidur. _Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan_. Hal yang sangat mustahil. Hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaanku. Sampai kapan pun hanya sebatas perasaan.

"Shin- _chan_? Hey, Shin- _chan_ ," menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Mmmhh," dia berdehem dan membuka matanya. "Kacamataku."

"Oh, ini," aku memberikannya. "Pindahlah."

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, _nanodayo_."

"Iya aku tahu. Makanya membangunkanmu. Kau pindah ke kasur biar aku yang tidur di sofa."

Dia tidak merespon, berdiri dan langsung pindah ke kasurnya. "Selamat malam," ucapku parau, mungkin dia tidak akan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu. Ugh. Tak kusangka bulan sudah berganti dengan cepatnya, tapi perasaanku sama sekali tidak berganti, masih menyukainya, mencintainya, mendambakannya. Terlalu panjang jika kusebutkan satu-satu. Intinya, aku masih memujanya. Yah. Seperti itulah, satu detik yang lalu, satu menit yang lalu, satu jam yang lalu, berubah menjadi hari, kemudian menjadi minggu, lalu menjadi bulan. Bahkan, sekarang jika kuingat sudah menjadi tahun, tepatnya satu setengah tahun.

Selama itu selalu memujanya dalam diam. Menghibur jika dia sedih. Dan selama itu juga perasaanku tidak terbalas, tidak tahu dia yang terlalu jahat atau aku yang terlalu bodoh. Menginginkan seseorang yang sudah jelas _straight_ dan membenci orang-orang 'sakit' sepertiku. Jika kalian yang sehat ada di posisiku, apakah kalian bisa sekuatku?

Ah! Entahlah. Hanya menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya, aku masih ceria, berisik, dan membuatnya marah. Membonceng menggunakan sepeda gerobak seperti biasa, tertawa, menjahili teman-temanku. Hahaha. Itulah yang bisa dilakukan. Jika bermain sebuah film layar lebar, mungkin sudah menjadi aktor hebat, karena aku _acting_ terlalu bagus.

Sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 pagi di hari libur. Hanya bermalas-malasan di atas kasur, belum mandi, belum sarapan, belum segalanya. Terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Adik perempuanku selalu mengetuk pintu kamar setiap 10 menit sekali, dia mengira aku belum bangun.

Drddddd...

Drddddd...

"Ah, ponselku bergetar."

 **From :** **Shin-** _ **chan**_

 **Takao** **,** **nanti sore temani aku mencari** _ **unagi**_ **.**

Mataku berbinar bahagia. Hanya pesan seperti itu bagiku sudah cukup. Artinya, walau tidak banyak, dia masih mengingat dan membutuhkanku. Tidak bisa membahagiakannya lebih dari ini. Makanya di saat dia meminta bantuan, aku selalu siap untuk membantu apa pun. Lebih suka dia menganggapku pesuruh daripada tak dianggap sama sekali.

 **Oke. Jam berapa Shin-** _ **chan**_ **?**

 **Jam lima.**

 **Sip ;)**

Aku terbahak sendiri, _lucky item_ macam apa? _Unagi_?

Tidak bisa membayangkan dia akan membawa unagi ke mana-mana. Shin- _chan_ memang unik. Cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur dan turun. Mengisi perutku dengan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan ibu. Ini semua karena pesannya, aku bersemangat.

"Kazunari, kau tidak ikut kami jalan-jalan?" Ibu bertanya saat aku sedang mengunyah. Kutelan dengan paksa gumpalan daging agar bisa menjawab. "Tidak. Kalian pergi saja. Nanti sore ada janji dengan teman."

" _Onii-chan_ , kau lebih memilih temanmu daripada kami?"

Aku tersedak, "bukan seperti itu, aku sudah punya janji."

"Sudah-sudah, ibu paham. Nanti jika pergi hati-hati, ya. Kami jalan sekarang."

"Iya. Kalian juga hati-hati."

"Dahh... _Onii-chan_."

"Dahhh."

Mereka sudah pergi dan rumah menjadi sepi, masuk kamar lagi setelah makan, kembali bermalas-malasan. Membuka internet dan mencari situs-situs gay.

.

Trittttttttttttt...

Terbangun kaget saat jam alarm berbunyi. Tadi setelah dia mengirim pesan, langsung mengatur jam alarm, takutnya ketiduran sampai malam. Dan benar saja aku ketiduran. Sudah pukul 04.00 sore, aku beranjak dan langsung mandi. Kemudian memakai baju seadanya. Setengah lima ke stasiun dan menuju rumah Shin- _chan_.

Pada pukul 05.00 tepat aku tiba di rumahnya. Selepas diketuk, tidak lama menunggu pintu terbuka.

"Lho, Takao- _kun_ , ibu kira siapa?"

"Sore bibi. Shin- _chan_ ada?"

"Shintarou? Memangnya dia tidak bilang padamu?"

"Eh... maksudnya?"

"Dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, bibi kira pergi denganmu juga."

"Pergi? Dengan siapa?"

"Bibi tidak tahu. Dia dijemput dengan mobil. Temannya sama sekali tidak turun."

Menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Eheheh... begitu ya, bibi."

"Mau masuk dulu, tunggu saja di kamarnya."

"Ahh, tidak. Aku langsung pulang saja. Terima kasih."

Cepat menghilang dari hadapan ibunya. Hatiku mencelos. Dia yang membuat janji dia pula yang mengingkarinya. Setidaknya bilang dulu jika tidak jadi pergi denganku, bisa mengerti. Tapi ini? Mengabari saja tidak, kirim pesan tidak dibalas, aku telrpone malah _direject._

Menurut penjelasan ibunya dia pergi dijemput menggunakan mobil, aku tahu siapa orangnya. Orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, Akashi Seijuuro. Teman semasa SMP-nya memang lebih penting dariku.

Ah, sudahlah mungkin dia ada urusan yang lebih penting. Tidak mau berpikiran negatif tentangnya. Lebih baik sekarang pergi mencari _unagi_ sendirian. Aku yakin dia tidak sempat mecari _unagi_ jika sedang ada urusan. Lagi pula dia meminta bantuan, itu artinya dia tidak tahu tempat menjual unagi.

Aku mengunakan jasa kereta lagi untuk sampai ke Shibuya. Sekarang sudah pukul 06.00 sore, manusia begitu padat di sini, berlalu lalang dengan aktivitasnya sendiri–sendiri, begitu pula denganku. Berjalan-jalan mencari toko yang menjual _unagi_ di sekitar sini. Ah, kalau tidak salah tokonya ada di ujung jalan sana. Mempercepat langkah, setelah sampai sangat gembira karena tokonya belum pindah. Memilih yang paling bagus, walau sesekali menggeliat karena geli, unagi terlihat seperti ular. Jujur saja aku belum pernah memakannya.

 _Lucky item_ sudah didapatkan, tadinya mau langsung kuantar ke rumahnya tapi takut dia belum pulang. Jadi, karena sudah ada di sini kumanfaatkan untuk jalan–jalan. Sekarang masih sore masih jam tujuh, kemungkinan ayah, ibu, dan adikku juga belum pulang.

Langkah kaki membawa ke sebuah taman, salah satu taman terkenal di Shibuya. Tapi sayang tamannya sudah mulai sepi, mungkin karena besok hari Senin. Mereka mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk rutinitas seperti biasa. Udaranya dingin, hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek. Aku mencari tempat duduk karena sudah lelah. Tidak lupa membeli kopi panas di mesin penjual otomatis. Mendaratkan bokong mulai menikmati kopi panas yang kubawa.

Mataku intens menatap pemandangan yang ada, dan setelah beberapa detik manikku menemukan sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing. Di salah satu bangku di depanku, jaraknya memang jauh tapi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Surai hijau di samping ada bocah berambut merah terang, aku rasa itu Akashi. Bepikir sejenak, untuk apa mereka di sini?

Aku berdiri dan mendekati mereka, ingin memberi tahu jika sudah mendapatkan _unagi_. Berharap dia akan senang. "Shin- _cha_ _n,_ " panggilku dari belakang. Dia tidak mendengar, berlari. Tersenyum, aku dapat diandalkan, bukan?

"Shin–" mencoba memanggil lagi tapi tidak dilanjutkan karena terlalu _shock_. Mataku hampir saja keluar jika tidak ada penahannya, jantung hampir copot karena berdetak terlalu cepat, lutut lemas, saraf otak seperti berhenti, aku tidak bisa berpikir. " – _chan_ ," lanjutku dengan parau, mataku panas.

Tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak percaya. Orang yang aku puja, orang yang selalu kujaga perasaannya, orang yang membenci manusia 'sakit' ternyata sedang berpelukkan dengan mesra di depan mata. Dia mencium kening Akashi lembut. Melirik _unagi_ yang sudah kucari dan kubeli dengan susah payah, kemudian melihat lagi dia yang sedang berpelukkan, harapanku sirna begitu saja.

Tubuh bergetar. Kupejamkan mata. Untuk waktu satu setengah tahun akhirnya air hangat yang selalu kupendam demi meyakinkan jika kuat demi dia, telah membobol tanggulnya. Sudah tidak kuat kali ini, biarkan saja air hangat itu mengalir deras. Benar–benar tidak bisa menahannya. Napas sesak. Tenggorokan tercekat, menyebut namanya saja suaraku tidak ada. Gontai, mencoba melangkah, ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulutnya, apa maksud semua ini?

Tidak mengusap air mataku, sudah tidak mampu. Kuremat _cup_ kopi yang ada digenggaman sampai airnya tumpah kemana–mana mengenai tanganku, panasnya air itu tidak dapat dirasakan. Akhirnya aku sampai berdiri di hadapan mereka, "S-shin- _chan_ …," sambil terbata, air mata malah bertambah deras, mungkin mataku sudah sangat merah.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Ta-Takao! Mengapa kau di sini? K-kau menangis?" tanyanya kaget. Kulihat Akashi juga kaget.

"A-aku... men-carikan i-ini… u-untukmu," kataku lagi sambil tersedu dan memberikan bungkusan berisi _unagi_. Mencoba mengusap air mata dengan tangan bekas terkena kopi. Menarik napas dalam dan menghebuskannya perlahan.

"Hahaha… maaf mengganggu kalian," kataku. "Tadi ada anak kecil mencolok mataku, lucu bukan?" aku tertawa.

"Tidak usah bera-"

"Apakah?" memotong perkataannya dan menujuk Akashi. "Apakah dia kekasihmu, Shin- _chan_?" malah mengalihkan pandangan. "Shin- _chan_ , kau tidak menjawabku."

Air mata keluar, aku mengusapnya lagi. "Oi, Akashi!" tidak tahu kenapa suaraku naik satu oktaf. "Apa dia ini kekasihmu?"

"Ah, itu..."

"Tidak usah dijawab, Akashi."

Aku membelalak. Enteng sekali dia menjawab. "Shin- _chan_ , tolong jelaskan."

"Jelaskan apa? Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Ha?" mengepalkan kedua tangan kuat. "Bukan urusanku, katamu?"

"Pulanglah. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Bangsat!" umpatku. Sungguh, tidak berniat berkata kasar, tapi lidahku ... entahlah.

"Jaga bicaramu, Takao!" dia membentakku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti! Tadi pagi kau yang membuat janji, aku kerumahmu dan kau sudah pergi dengan orang lain. Tidak bisakah mengabariku untuk membatalkan, atau membalas pesanku, jika mengangkat teleponku tidak penting."

"Aku tidak sempat."

"Selalu itu alasanmu!" tertawa ironis. "Aku ini temanmu. Dan dia! Lebih penting?"

"Takao jangan menunjuknya seperti itu, tidak sopan. Minta maaf-"

"Diam! Kalian bangsat! Kau penghianat!"

"TAKA-"

"Sebulan yang lalu menilai orang–orang gay itu 'sakit', kau ingat? Dan kau mendukung aksi pemerintah untuk menolak keberadaan mereka, kau ingat? Aku orang 'sakit' itu, aku gay, homo, penyuka sesama jenis. Bukankah kau membeci orang–orang seperti itu!" berteriak, aku tidak tahan lagi, mungkin ini saatnya aku jujur.

"Takao, k-kau?"

"Ya. Kau terkejut? Yang lebih penting selama ini aku mencintaimu Shin- _chan_. Satu setengah tahun aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku sama sekali. Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Takao!-"

"Aku rela menjadi anjingmu, rela melakukan apa pun demi kau bahagia. Aku ingin jujur dari dulu, tapi tidak bias. Karena kau membenci orang 'sakit'. Tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku selalu menjaga sikap didekatmu agar kau nyaman!"

"Ta-Taka-"

"Diam dulu biarkan aku bicara!" Teriakku lebih kuat. "Selama itu kau tidak pernah tersenyum saat bersamaku. Tapi dengannya kau bisa tersenyum," melirik Akashi tajam. "Kau pasti berpikir aku ini orang bodoh. Ya. Memang aku orang bodoh. Makanya hatiku sangat sakit saat kau mengatakan gay itu penyakit. Tapi lebih sakit orang yang aku cintai ternyata PENJILAT! Kau berani bilang gay itu 'sakit' tapi nyatanya kau tadi berpelukan dan mencium BEDEBAH INI DENGAN MESRA! BANG-"

Dia berdiri dan berteriak, melayangkan telapak tangannya, "TAKAO! CUKUP!" dan mendarat dipipiku dengan keras. Tidak tahu apa alasanya menamparku, apa aku berkata terlalu kasar? Tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi. Pipiku sangat perih dan berasa tebal, sungguh.

"Pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku," lanjutnya. "Akashi, ayo, kita pergi," ia menarik tangan Akashi dan pergi dari hadapnku.

Hanya bisa memegangi pipiku dan menatap punggung mereka berdua yang menjauh di bawah cahaya listrik. _Unagi_ yang kubelikan hanya tergeletak dibangku. Menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah, terlentang dengan mata yang sayu dan bengkak, masih ada tetesan di sana.

Memandang langit penuh dengan kerlipan bintang. Dia seperti langit itu, terasa dekat namun susah digapai. Aku yakin bintang-bintang sedang mentertawakan sekarang, apa sudah puas dengan yang kulakukan. Akhirnya hal yang kutakutkan datang juga. Kehilangannya. _"Pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku_ _,_ _"_ bergumam. Kata-kata itu kuulangi terus menerus. Tidak percaya hubungan yang telah kubangun selama ini harus hancur hanya dengan beberapa jam. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

.

Membuka mata di pagi hari, sangat lengket dan bengkak. Pipi juga agak bengkak, seberapa keras dia menamparku semalam. Meringis perih. Aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah, apalagi mengingat ucapannya semalam, _"Pergi jauh - jauh dari hidupku"_. Tapi jika dilakukan ibu akan semakin curiga jika aku sedang ada masalah. Lemas, bersiap pergi kesekolah.

Di kelas aku dan dia duduk bersebelahan. Tapi mulai saat ini tidak akan lagi. Memilih pindah ke bagian paling belakang, di mana dia tidak akan bisa melihatku. Sedangkan temanku yang duduk di belakang kuperintahkan untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Tidak lama dia datang. Tidak menatapku sama sekali, dengan cuek duduk di kursinya. Jika ada kerja kelompok yang mengharuskan kami bersama, kami akan menukarnya. Saat berpapasan di mana pun kami mengganggap hanya angin lewat. Ketika latihan basket, jika dia terlihat latihan, aku yang mundur, memilih pulang. Jika aku yang datang ke latihan duluan, dia yang mundur.

Intinya kami menjaga jarak agar tidak bertatap muka. Semua ini sudah berjalan dua minggu, dan itu berhasil. Sekarang benar-benar tidak saling mengenal. Sungguh menyakitkan, awalnya aku tersiksa tapi semua karenanya. Dia ingin aku menjauh dari hidupnya, sudah kulakukan. Bahkan sekarang aku keluar dari basket, mengorbankan hidupku demi dia. Tidak ingin menghambat potensinya jika aku masih berada di tim. Hahaha. Aku masih bertingkah ceria.

Kau tahu?

Selama ini melakukan itu hanya untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Dibalik aku yang ceria, yang berisik, dibalik aku yang jahil, sebenarnya menyimpan banyak beban dalam hidupku. Aku bukan orang yang terbuka, menyimpan semuanya sendiri, tidak punya teman untuk berbagi bebanku.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menemukan duniaku. Ternyata ada perkumpulan gay. Ikut untuk membuang stres, tidak kusangka di sana ada teman satu sekolahku. Aku bahagia bukan main. Kami mulai berteman akrab, mungkin karena sama-sama 'sakit' jadi cepat bersosialisasi. Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, sampai ketika_

"Mmmphhh... Ta-Takao- _kun_ ," erangnya.

Kami mulai berciuman di toilet sekolah. Saat aku sedang menciumi panas, tiba-tiba ada yang masuk, sepertinya pintu toilet lupa kukunci. Pertama aku tidak peduli, tapi saat dia sudah dekat dan melihat jelas kami berciuman, kami pun berhenti.

"Mi-midorima," pasanganku kaget.

"Oke. Sampai bertemu nanti malam," kepada kekasihku. Kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Tentu aku masih ingat _"Pergi jauh - jauh dari hidupku."_

.

Dua hari kemudian kekasihku mengakhiri hubungan. Tidak tahu persis apa alasannya, tetapi aku masih _enjoy_. Bisa cari yang lain, aku bahkan bisa berkencan lebih dari tiga orang. Oh ya, malam ini ada janji berkencan dengan adik kelasku di taman Shibuya. Ugh. Mengingat akan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Aku sih sudah tidak peduli sekarang, dia juga mungkin sudah bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Hanya belajar melakukan hal yang sama.

Sudah berada di taman bersama teman kencanku sekarang. Malam ini tidak begitu cerah, anginnya juga sangat dingin namun kami masih tetap bercanda di sebuah bangku dengan minuman hangat dan makanan seadanya.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian mataku melihat sosok tinggi berkacamata mendekat ke bangku yang sedang aku duduki. Aku syok saja, ternyata kami berkencan di tempat yang sama. Dunia begitu sempit.

"Ayo pergi," menggenggam tangan gebetanku, saat orang itu semakin dekat. Tetapi langkah harus terhenti karena tangan kiriku digenggam orang lain. "Takao, berhenti!"

Oke, ini memalukan. Seperti di film romansa remaja alay. Tangan kananku menggenggam orang lain, sedangkan tangan kiriku ditahan oleh-

"Lepas!" Kataku.

"Hentikan permainanmu," katanya setelah itu. Dia memandang gebetanku tajam.

"Ma-maaf, Mi-midorima- _senpai_ ," melepaskan genggamanku dan berlari pergi.

"Apa-apaan, lepaskan!" Dia malah menggenggamku lebih kuat dan ditarik untuk duduk. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menatap matanya, terlalu sakit. "Lepaskan," kataku parau, kemudian tidak lama dia melepaskan genggamannya. Berbalik membelakangi.

"Hentikan permainanmu."

"Permainan? Apa pun yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu lagi."

"Hentikan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

Aku tertawa. "Kau ini lucu, ya. Memintaku pergi dari hidupmu, setelah aku pergi jauh sekarang kau kembali lagi dan mengaturku."

"Terserah saja apa katamu. Yang jelas aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang ini. Kau banyak bermain dengan siapa pun, lalu kau meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Oooohh! Jadi kau memperhatikanku? Wow! Tapi asal kau tahu, aku tidak meninggalkannya, mereka yang meninggalkanku. Semua orang meninggalkanku, siapa pun meninggalkanku."

"Itu semua karena sikapmu."

Begetar. Lagi-lagi aku yang harus disalahkan dalam setiap masalah. Berbalik dan menatapnya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi kau masih menyalahkanku. Kau pikir ini salah siapa? Kau pikir aku melakukan ini karena lari dari siapa? Ini hidupku. Aku bukan temanmu lagi, ingat? Apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidupku sekarang kau tidak berhak mengomentarinya. Kita sudah tidak saling kenal, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukmu. Begitupula kau, bukan siapa-siapa untukku," ugh, mataku lagi-lagi panas dan tebal. "Jika kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu, jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan Shin- ah, Midorima," menegadahkan kepalaku agar air mataku tidak jatuh.

"Sikapmu yang sekarang menyakiti perasaanku juga."

"Omong kosong!" Getakku. Tidak ingin yang dulu terulang.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," dia mencegahku pergi.

"Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Aku sudah ingin melangkahkan kakiku, tapi dia-

"Kau salah paham."

Aku hanya menyerngit.

"Kelakuanmu saat ini membuatku sakit. Kau selalu bermesraan dengan orang lain."

"Apa hubungannya denganmu. Bahkan aku sudah mejauh dari hidupmu."

"A-aku ... be-begini."

"Jika kau hanya ingin basa-basi aku tidak ada waktu. Silahkan saja nikmati sikapmu itu."

Sudah benar-benar akan melangkahkan kaki, ketika tangan panjangnya menarikku dari belakang dan memaksaku untuk duduk kembali.

Dia menarik napas dalam dan, "Aku juga gay dan itu sudah sedari masuk SMA. Pertama memang aku tidak menyukaimu karena kau berisik, tapi tidak tahu mengapa lama-lama aku, -iya itulah. Kukira kau _straight_ , maka dari itu sikapku jadi dingin. Tidak suka dengan jatungku yang berdebar kuat saat berada di sampingmu. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhi, karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya suatu saat Akashi bercerita kepadaku jika dia juga gay, dari itu aku dengannya bertukar pendapat. Aku menceritakan jika aku menyukaimu tapi kau _straight_ ,"

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan gay itu 'sakit' ?"

"Aku membenci diriku, karena tidak bisa jujur padamu. Benci jika kenyataannya kau _s_ _traight_. Aku berpikir, gadis cantik banyak di sekolah, tapi mengapa aku menyukai laki-laki dan menyimpulkan jika aku sakit, dan orang-orang sepertiku memang sakit, dia tidak memakai logika, tapi memakai perasaannya. Waktu itu saat kau bertanya, bagaimana jika kau gay? Aku sebenarnya berharap memang kau gay, tapi kau bilang lagi jika kau hanya bercanda,"

Tubuhku panas seluruhnya, jantungku berdebar kencang seolah bersemangat mendengar penjelasannya.

"Saat aku menolak tidur seranjang denganmu, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin hal lain terjadi," katanya lagi. dia menaikkan kacamatanya dan ada semburat merah di wajah mulus itu. Aku sedikit ingin tertawa. "Tentang aku yang tak pernah senyum saat bersamamu, itu sulit kujelaskan. Jika sudah ada di sisimu lupa ingin melakukan apa? Jantungku tak bisa diajak kompromi, alhasil aku kaku dan cuek seakan akau tidak melihatmu,"

"Heee... saat dengan Akashi? Dan sekarang bagaimana hubungan kalian. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kau menyuruhku pergi dari hidupmu Shin- ah aku selalu lupa, maksudku Midorima."

"Saat kau melihatku sedang berpelukkan dengan Akashi dan mencium keningnya itu hanyalah _acting_. Dia hanya ingin memanas-manasi Mayuzumi- _san_ , karena menurut ceritanya, Mayuzumi itu tidak pernah cemburu dan selalu cuek. Dan saat menyuruhmu pergi dari hidupku, itu semua tidak benar," ia terdiam sejenak.

 _'Maksudku waktu itu, jadilah bagian dari hidupku, aku juga mencintaimu, Takao'_ itulah isi hati Midorima. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan secara langsung kepadaku, yah, aku mafhum. Lagi pula situasinya saat itu berbeda dan lebih didominasi oleh emosi, apalagi saat aku mengatakan jika dia penjilat dan mengumpat Akashi bedebah.

Aku tersenyum di hadapannya dan dia dengan _tsundere_ -nya ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya merah walau di bawah lampu listrik taman, sangat jelas bisa melihatnya. "Kau banyak bicara, ya? Tidak pantas," aku terbahak.

"Ck! _Urusai_ , Takao!" dia mendecak dan mengumpat tetapi membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Dipeluk erat sampai susah bernapas, dia besar dan aku kecil, kau bisa bayangkan?

Dia menarik wajahku lalu menutup mata, aku pun menutup mata. Bibir kenyal menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut dan hangat, hanya sebatas ciuman bibir dengan bibir tidak lebih, tapi aku merasa hangat diseluruh tubuh. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya begitu pula denganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami terlepas dari surga dunia itu, kita sama-sama berwajah merah. "Jangan-jangan kau banyak bicara seperti tadi saran dari Akashi?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka jika suatu saat sikap yang tidak diolah akan menjadi bumerang bagi diri sendiri."

"Kau memang pintar."

Dia mengalihkan pandangan. "A-aku mau dipanggil seperti ... maksudku tolong-"

"Shin- _chan_ , seperti itu. Tinggal bilang saja susah," aku terkekeh geli. Dia memerah lagi dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Itu, untuk permintaan maafku, ah ini bukan apa-apa. Jika kau berkenan, ma-mau mampir," ucapnya agak tersendat-sendat. Aku ingin sekali menciumnya supaya bicara _to the point_.

"Bilang saja ingin melanjutkannya di kamar. Iyakan, Shin- _chan_?" godaku.

" _Urusai_!" Dia malu dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Shin- _chan_ , tunggu...," aku berharap ini tidak akan pernah berubah lagi. Dulu aku hanya bisa memujanya dalam diam, tapi sekarang aku memujanya dan harus rela menjadi persembahan. Itu wajib.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**


End file.
